Latin Words
A collab made by Karikamiya and Thepersonyouleatexpect. I may, or may not change the name of it....Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 22:47, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Characters: Rosalia Weaver (Thepersonyouleastexpect) Kasey Maiden (Karikamiya) Jared Nine (Thepersonyouleastexpect) Laika Stefa (Karikamiya) Ricky Stefa (Karikamiya) Prolugue Rosalia's P.O.V I'm lock in a cell,and I can't even get out.I tried everything I could.Throw lightning bolts, Charmspeak to my keeper,but nothing works! "For Zeus' sake Let me out!!!" I yelled. Nothing happened.I can't stand it! It's either I'm going to die of boredom or of starving, seriously! They give me food once a day. My name? I'm Rosalia. I continued shouting for about 5 minutes or so,until I ran out of energy. "Shut up!" the keeper shouted. Tired and my voice growing hoarse from the shouting, I obeyed. Why are they keeping me captive here you ask? 'Cause I'm one of the most powerful demigods in history. My mother was daughter of Aphrodite, my grandad was son of Zeus, and my great grandmum was daughter of Athena. I don't know who my father is, but everyone suspects that he is one of the Big Three. As you probably guessed, this cell is 'power proof' witch means I can't use any ''of my powers. I cussed and layed down on the small cot provided for me. All my supplies I needed were confiscated along with my bag. I wish I was back home at Camp. Soon I fell asleep thinking about home and happier times. I woke up, being lugged like a sack of potatoes by a gaurd. "Let me go." I said sweetly, trying to charmspeak him. He put me down, but I wasn't done. "Please give me my bag." I said still charmspeaking. He pulled my bag out of a giant pocket in his gaurd cloak. "Thank you hon!" I said and ran off. He stood mesmerized, 'til I got out of his sight. ''Sucker, I thought as I ran. I stopped only once to look out of a window. I didn't know where I was, but it was on land and by a city. I thanked my great granddad and rushed towards the city. I didn't care where I was, as long as I had my monster repelent, I was safe. I looked for the nearest pay-phone to call Kasey, one of my friends at Camp. I put in her phone number and hoped she would answer. "C'mon, c'mon. c'mon!" I whispered angerily at the phone. Finally she picked up. "Hello? Who is this, and why are you calling me?!" She asked angerily. "Kasey, it's me, Rosalia. Tell Chiron...." I trailed off. Kasey recognzed my voice and continued to speak to me. "Tell Chiron what?" She asked. I looked at street signs but the gave no clues. Then I spotted it. The bridge. "Tell Chiron....I'm in San Fransisco." I told her and hung up befor she could answer. I knew she would be mad at me for that, but I need to find shelter, fast. I found a larger cardboard box, desposed behind an old building. I curled up and crawled into it, using my bag as a pillow. I was safe, for now. Chapter 1 Kasey's P.O.V She hung up on me! If I ever see you again Rosalia I'm so gonna kill you. "What's the phone call about Miss.Maiden,that's so important you need to excuse yourself from the class?" My teacher-Mrs.Gottago-walked over to me and snached up the phone Miss Gottago is such a pain in the back."My friend was-um-missing and we just got some information about her location, Mrs. Gottago," I started explaining "And thats why I need to leave class, Mrs.Gottago." She tried to consider my explanation but she decided to say no. "Go back to your seat Miss Maiden." I went back towards my seat. I had to wait until 3:15 pm to get out of this room. It seemed like days had past before Mrs.Gottago's class ended. I ran out of the room as soon as the bell rung.I headed towards Jared,Laika and Ricky's room.(Yah It seems unfair for me to be the only one left out.) "Any news from Rosalia?" Jared asked. "Yes, and not the good kind. Laika call your mom! We need to go to camp half-blood. fast."Laika immidiately called her mom.Who promised that she'll arive as soon as she can. Soon an announcement came on the overheard speakers. "Would the Stefa twins, Kasey Maiden, and Jared Nine, report to the front office? You are being picked up." The overheads buzzed. From the solemn look on our faces, Ms.Stefa understood imediatly where we needed to go. We hopped in her car and started driving towards Long Island. She dropped us off at camp's gates, and drove off. We walked toward the Big House. I walked up to Chiron. "Hello Kasey, what has happened?" He asked, noticing my expression. "It's...Rosalia, she's in...San Francisco." Chirons face was eched with worry, he started muttering to himself "Not good, I told him she wouldn't be captured..." He mumbled. "Oh, but don't worry, she escaped Mt.Othrys." I continued. He sighed in relief, but he still looked worried. Chiron continued mumbling to himself. We stared at him for a moment then left, weirded out. Jared's P.O.V. "We need a quest Chiron." I said.Chiron shooked his head. "No, child.You can't our oracle isn't here and you can't go out without a prophecy." I heard Kasey cursed in some language I couldn't understand. "What did you say Kasey?" Laika asked. "I said Te odeo, interfice te cochleare" All of us can't seem to understand what she said, but Chiron probably understood it cause the moment she said those words his face turn pale. "You! Get out of this camp!" yelled Mr.D, who probably heard Kasey cursed. "Chiron let those three go, as if I care if they die." I have a very strong feeling to kill Mr.D, but seeing as he's immortal, I probably would of been kicked out of camp. I saw Ricky at the corner of my eye drawing out his knife. I sighed . I'm the peace keeper in our group, I should stop them from getting into trouble."Let's just go." I motion to the rest of them to follow. ...Moment later... "Why does Mr.D. wants you out?" I asked Kasey. She shook her head. "I wish I know Jared, it's just that I don't remember anything before coming here. I guess I have amnesia." She replied. She sighed and laided down on her bunk in cabin 11, the Hermes/unclaimed (witch Rosalia, Kasey, and I were) cabin. I left her to think about things myself. ...Meanwhile... Category:Collaboration Category:Adventure Category:Thepersonyouleastexpect Category:Karikamiya